Une trace d'existence
by Lys's Squill
Summary: Avez-vous déjà eu le sentiment de ne pas être à votre place ? De n'être qu'un étranger ? Voici l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là . Sa plus grande peur : être oubliée des autres . Pourtant c'est ce qu'elle cherchera à tout pris de faire . Paradoxal non ? Mais c'est sans compter l'intervention d'un certain Maraudeur .
1. Chapter 1

**L'univers de Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas , je n'y fais que raconter l'histoire de mon OC . Ce n'est pas ma première fanfic mais elle sera très importante pour moi . En effet , pour faute de confiance en moi , j'aimerai avoir votre avis sur mon style de narration et mes idées qui pourront influencer mon choix sur mes projets que j'entretiens depuis très longtemps : devenir auteur de livres fantastiques pour enfants . Trêve de bavardages ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture .  
**

* * *

Une jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années referma silencieusement la porte du compartiment . Elle s'assit sur la banquette et inspecta de ses yeux bleus nuits l'extérieur qu'elle voyait à travers la vitre du wagon . Une mère serrait contre elle un garçon de son âge aux cheveux désordonnés de teinte brune et au lunettes noires circulaires , à coté d'eux un peu en retrait , se tenait un autre adolescent de la même promotion que l'adolescente , à la chevelure lisse et noire , lui tombant jusqu'aux épaules . Elle n'eut pas de mal à les reconnaitre , c'étaient les élèves les plus populaires de l'école , James Potter et Sirius Black , les deux membres fondateurs des célèbres farceurs de Poudlard , les Maraudeurs . Un sentiment de mélancolie s'empara d'elle , il y a bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu droit à cette étreinte maternelle et protectrice . Une larme roula sur sa joue sans que que la jeune fille ne puisse la retenir . Elle l'effaça d'un geste rageur . Elle ne devais pas s'apitoyer sur son sort songea t-elle. L'étudiante détourna son attention de cette scène d'au revoir et s'empara d'un livre dont le titre était _Voyage dans l'espace temps_ de Hanna Morrow et reprit sa lecture à l'endroit où un morceau de parchemin y était glissé en guise de marque page .

 ** _Les paradoxes sont des anomalies qui perturbent la ligne du temps , leur espérance de vie est très faible et c'est pour cela que ..._**

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre avec fracas interrompit sa lecture , la faisant sursauter . Elle dirigea son regard vers la source de tout ce grabuge et y découvrit les Maraudeurs au complets sur le seuil de la porte de son compartiment . James Potter et Sirius Black souriaient de façon nonchalante , espérant sûrement faire du charme aux personnes présentes dans cette pièce mais à leur grand regret il n'y avait que cette dernière ici et elle se contrefichait complètement de leurs soit disant charmes . Derrière eux ce tenait timidement Peter Pettigrow , un garçon un peut rondouillard et craintif , et Remus Lupin le Prefet des Gryffondords qui la regardait avec attention de ses yeux ambrés . Cette couleur si particulière prouvait sa condition de Loup-Garou , condition qu'elle avait découverte lors de sa deuxième année grâce à certains symptômes , comme la fatigue juste avant la pleine lune, qu'il présentait . Cela l'avait effrayé au plus au point mais au cours de nombreuses réflexions , elle avait fini par juger qu'il n'était pas comme les livres le décrivaient et qu'elle ne risquait rien . La jeune fille se recroquevilla sur elle-même espérant qu'ils ne lui porteraient pas attention et replongea dans sa lecture. Mais c'était mal connaitre les Maraudeurs , Black s'assit à côté de celle-ci posant son bras gauche sur son épaule . Elle se crispa à ce contact et le repoussa instinctivement tout en lui adressant un regard glacial . Il y longtemps que le simple contact d'une personne la révoltait , cela lui rappelait à chaque fois que tout ça n'était qu'une presque réalité et qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû y figurer , qu'elle n'était qu'une étrangère à ce monde . Tout son être voulait crier au monde sa peine , son malheur pour se libérer de ce désespoir qui avait forgé sa prison tout autour d'elle , limitant son existence à ce minuscule espace , la rendant invisible au yeux des autres . Tout le monde la regardait avec surprise , ayant du mal à croire que la présence du célèbre tombeur de Poudlard ne lui laisse que de la profonde indifférence . Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux , la peur d'être au centre de l'attention lui faisant perdre tous ses moyens . Ne pouvaient ils pas simplement l'ignorer et tracer leur chemin ? Quel courage ! Décidément le Choixpeau magique c'était trompé en la répartissant chez les Gryffondors , sa place aurait dû être chez les Poufsouffles là où les autres maisons n'apportaient que très peut d'importance à ceux répartis dans celle-ci . Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se cacher de ces regards insistants , derrière son livre . Sentant surement sa gène , le Prefet des rouges et ors s'avança vers cette dernière pour sûrement tenter de la rassurer .

" Désolé du dérangement mais plus aucun compartiment n'est libre . Cela te dérangerais si on s'installe ici ? "

Désireuse qu'ils la laissent en paix , l'étudiante leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient venir non sans s'être soigneusement décalée pour éviter tout contact . Elle eu le temps d'entendre un vague merci et d'apercevoir Potter et Pettigrow hisser leur valise sur les porte-bagages , avant de reporter mon attention sur sa lecture.

 _ **Lorsque les paradoxes disparaissent , ils s'effacent aussi de la mémoire des êtres-humains ...  
**_

Ne souhaitant pas continuer sa lecture peu réjouissante , la jeune fille observa discrètement ses colocataires de compartiment . Black et Potter discutaient avec passion de Quidditch tout en mimant de grands gestes,pour le peu comique . Pettigrow écoutait un peu en retrait ,ses amis, avec une lueur d'admiration dans le regard , tandis que Lupin rattrapait ses heures de sommeils perdues lors de la pleine lune des jours derniers . La jeune Gryffondor se laissa bercé par cette ambiance joyeuse et chaleureuse , ressassant ses souvenirs passés . Elle aussi avait passé de tels moments avec ses meilleurs amis .

 _" Mais c'était avant tu-sais-quoi , lui susurras sa conscience ._

 _-Non ! Se dit elle , tout redeviendra comme avant et elle oubliera cette mésaventure , reprenant le cours de sa vie la où elle l'avait laissé ._

 _\- Mais quand ? Continua la petite voix de son subconscient "_

Elle se gifla mentalement , ce n'était pas le moment de jouer les pessimistes ! Tout redeviendra comme avant !Et elle devait continuer à s'accrocher à ce mince espoir si elle voulait retourner chez elle et retrouver ses proches . L'ouverture d'une porte la sortit de ses pensées , la faisant ( encore ) sursauter . La vendeuse de friandises venait leur demander s'ils désiraient une quelconque douceur . Ne faisant pas prier , les Maraudeurs ( Remus s'étant réveillé par l'appel du chocolat XD ) s'empressèrent d'acheter leurs friandises préférées , sous le regard amusée de la jeune fille . Après avoir servit les quatre morfales , la vendeuse se tourna vers la Gryffondor .

" Et toi ma chérie que désires-tu ?

\- Heu...Je...Non merci , balbutia t-elle mal à l'aise ."

La dame lui sourit et repartit vers le prochain compartiment . Une fois la porte refermée , quatre paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle . Un alarme retentit dans sa tête, lui indiquant qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse rapidement quelque chose si elle voulait garder son anonymat intact . Préférant un repli stratégique , elle fit semblant de les ignorer en arborant une masque de froideur et d'indifférence puis détourna son attention sur le paysage qui défilait en derrière les vitres . Malheureusement pour elle , cela ne suffit pas assez pour les décourager . Black s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit son paquet de dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue , non sans son sourire charmeur . Elle s'éloigna instinctivement du garçon et se colla à la vitre du compartiment pour retrouver un semblant d'espace entre eux d'eux . Un froncement de sourcil plus tard et le célèbre tombeur de Poudlard retenta le coup .

" Il vaudrait mieux que tu mange un peu si tu veux tenir jusqu'à la répartition , lui conseilla Black .

\- Dégage ! "

 _"-Quel langage très raffiné ma chère , lui murmura sa conscience ._

 _-Toi pas maintenant !_

 _\- Oh mais je ne fais que constater qu'après ça ils te feront payer cette affront . Gryffondor ou pas . Ricana celle-ci ."_

En effet elle aurait mieux fait de tourner sa langue neuf fois avant de parler . Black n'ayant pas apprécieé d'être rabrouer de cette manière , avait la mâchoire crispée et ses yeux gris prenaient une teinte foncée qui montraient sa colère . À côté de lui , le reste des Maraudeurs ne cachait pas leur indignation , soutenant leur ami . La panique la submergea . Et si sa conscience avait raison ? Si c'était le cas , tous ces efforts pour rester invisible seront réduits à néant car tout le monde le sait , la cible de la vengeance des Maraudeurs ne reste jamais longtemps dans l'ombre .

" _Je te l'avais dit ! S'exclama la voix_

 _\- Non ça ne doit pas se passer comme ça ! "_

Black était sur le point de parler . Paniquée , la Gryffondor le poussa sans ménagement et prit la fuite .

 _" Ma chère Luha Stirling . Cette année ne te sera pas de tout repos , constata sa conscience. "_


	2. Chapter 2

Une ambiance chaleureuse régnait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors . Pourtant malgré la joie et la bonne humeur apparente , quelqu'un regardait ce spectacle avec nostalgie . Personne ne semblait s'apercevoir de sa présence , passant leur chemin sans un seul regard . Luha Stirling regardait sans voir , cette atmosphère si légère , gardant ses distances faces aux autres , arborant son masque de froideur tel une carapace . Protection qui lui était primordiale . Cette barrière qui la séparait des autres, lui semblait indestructible , la protégeant de ce monde qui n'était le sien . Or plus le temps passait plus tout paraissait réel , l'empêchant de discerner le vrai et le faux .

" _Et si tout cela était vrai ? Lui murmura sa voix intérieure . Et si ce monde est devenu ta réalité maintenant ?_

 _\- Non ! Ça ne devait pas se passer de cette façon , elle n'aurait jamais dû se trouver ici . Ce monde n'existe pas ! "_

Luha avait beau se répéter cette phrase en boucle mais ses certitudes commençait peu à peu à s'ébranler . Tôt dans la soirée , elle avait eut envie d'aller voir ses camarades , de rire avec eux et parler avec insouciance _._

 _" Non ! Se dit elle . Ce n'est pas le moment de douter ._

 _\- De quoi as tu peur  
_

 _\- De rien ! J'essaie juste d'être réaliste.  
_

 _\- Tu cherches juste à te protéger toi même . Tu as peur de les perdre si tu t'y attaches , tu as peur qu'on te les enlève comme la dernière fois ! Gronda sa conscience ._

 _\- Assez ! "_

Agacée , elle se leva et monta dans son dortoir . Rapidement , elle repéra l'emplacement de son lit habituel . Luha se laissa glisser sur sa couche et se recroquevilla sur elle-même . Elle ne tarda pas à se laisser emporter par ses larmes . Il ne fallait pas qu'elle abandonne maintenant si elle voulait rentrer chez elle , après tous ces efforts , elle ne devait pas céder .

 _" Je dois garder espoir "_

Un rire sans joie la parcourut . On pouvait y ressentir tout son désespoir , sa peine , sa colère .

 _" La vie est si injuste . Quel est le sens de nous offrir la vie pour nous infliger autant de souffrances ? "_

* * *

Allongé sur son lit , Sirius Black regardait avec attention un vieux parchemin usé . Il prononça une simple phrase et le bout de papier sembla prendre vie , il de déplia et de nombreuses traces d'encre parcouraient celui-ci , représentant tout Poudlard et ses passages secrets . Il dirigea son regard où une fine écriture indiquait _**"Tour Gryffondor , dortoir des filles "**_. Une exclamation de surprise franchit la barrière de ses lèvres , attirant l'attention du reste des Maraudeurs qui vaquaient à leur propre occupation jusque là . Son frère de cœur , James s'approcha de lui les sourcils froncés .

" Que se passe t-il Patmol ?

\- Regarde là , que vois-tu ? "

Sirius indiqua du doigt l'emplacement qu'il analysait quelques secondes plus tôt . Son meilleur ami se pencha pour mieux voir et haussa un sourcil . Il se tourna vers lui.

" En quoi le dortoir vide des filles est surprenant ?

\- Justement , la fille du train est sensée s'y trouver ! "

Face à cette exclamation , toute l'attention du reste des Maraudeurs était centrée sur le jeune Black . Tous réfléchissaient . Ce fut Peter qui réagit le premier .

" Mais enfin Sirius la carte ne se trompe jamais , tu es sûr qu'elle se trouve à l'intérieur ?

\- Plus que sûr , je l'ai surveillée comme prévu . Elle est montée rapidement dans son dortoir et n'en n'est pas ressortie . "

Remus s'empara de la carte et entreprit de s'assurer que la Carte des Maraudeurs ne présentait aucun disfonctionnement . Quelques formules plus tard et le lycanthrope , perplexe , dévoila son diagnostic .

" Tous les sorts son aux normes .

\- Étrange , la carte est sensée dévoiler n'importe qui . Fit James pensif . Remus as-tu une information autre qu'elle se trouve être dans la même maison que nous ?

\- J'ai demandé à Lily mais étrangement elle ne semble pas la connaître non plus . Pourtant vous savez bien qu'en tant que Prefets nous nous devons de connaître chacun de nos camarades . Alors j'ai interrogé le professeur Mcgonagall . Elle s'appelle Luha Stirling , elle est tout comme nous en cinquième année , c'est une élève aux notes satisfaisantes et d'une discrétion sans pareil . Il y a une chose qui m'a intriguée , notre chère Minerva semblait , non cela serait un euphémise si je ne disais pas qu'elle était très inquiète pour cette Luha , comme si elle redoutait quelque chose .

 _-_ Mais quoi ? S'interrogèrent-ils en même temps . "

Un silence s'empara de la pièce après cette question . Pensifs , les quatre amis se mirent à cogiter chacun de leur côté . James se pinçait l'arrête du nez , Peter fixait un point invisible d'un regard morne , Remus avait posé son menton sur sa main droite et Sirius faisait les cent pas dans la pièce . Le jeune Black commençait à croire que cette Luha Stirling était ce qui était de plus invisible au monde . Il avait du mal à croire qu'il l'ai côtoyé pendant cinq ans alors que tous les Maraudeurs étaient censés connaître tous leurs camardes de maison. Il se rappela de la réaction de la jeune fille lorsqu'il cherchait à avoir un contact physique avec elle . Elle semblait si effrayée , comme si elle avait peur de quelque chose . On ne pouvait pas être aussi effacé de tout le monde , elle de devait surement avoir des proches. Hélas Sirius ne savait pas qu'il se trompait au plus au point . Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans ce silence bien inhabituel pour les célèbres farceurs de Poudlard . Lorsque soudain le fils des Potter déclara :

" Je ne sais pas vous mais il me semble que le c'est le nouveau mystère que nous les célèbres Maraudeurs devront élucider .

\- Pour une fois que t'es sensé mon vieux. Rit Sirius "

James ronchonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles et entreprit de bouder son presque frère . Loin de se laisser faire celui-ci lui ébouriffa les cheveux déjà assez indisciplinés . Une bataille de polochon s'en suivie . Des rires et de la joie s'élevèrent dans cette pièce .

" Dites les gars et si cette Luha Stirling travaillait pour Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-pronocer-le-nom ? Demanda songeusement Peter quelque peu effrayé . "

Un frisson les parcourut tous . Si cette fille travaillait pour lui , elle pourrait très bien s'infiltrer et les espionner sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive . Sa discrétion pourrait faire d'elle une arme des plus redoutable .

* * *

 **Voilà la suite , j'espère qu'elle ne vous aura pas trop déçue .  
On voit un peu plus le point de vue des Maraudeurs.  
**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews ou pas du tout :)**

 **Sur ce je vous dis à bientôt !**

 **PS : Merci d'avance à ceux qui prendront le temps de m'écrire**


End file.
